Episode 47
Do Cherries Come from Cherry Trees? (さくらんぼってアレ桜の木になるの?, Sakuranbotte are sakura no ki ni naruno?) is the forty-seventh episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction The Yorozuya get a new neighbor, a frightening looking Amanto named Hedoro, and they assume he's up to something... Plot Before dawn Gintoki is awoken from a bad dream and realizes he can't move. Once daybreak arrives, Gintoki is still unable to move. A conversation between Kagura and Shinpachi reveals that Gintoki is in Kanashibari and Shinpachi gives an explanation on it. This, however, was revealed to be just a dream and then Gintoki chastises the animators for their incompetence. The Yorozuya members all sneeze uncontrollably due to the hay fever outbreak. The hay fever epidemic is so bad that even Otose a person who is said to be immune to all forms of pollen is bedridden because of it. Once the box of tissues runs out, Kagura requests that Shinpachi go and get more. This leads to an abrasive argument between the two as Gintoki searches his desk for a substitute. After Shinpachi is thrown through the window, a large building with a tree growing inside it is revealed. Sequentially, the doorbell rings and Shinpachi answers the door with Gintoki and Kagura close behind. Their visitor a menacing-looking Amanto named Hedoro, who is also their new next-door neighbor. He discloses that he runs a flower shop and as a token of good faith gives them a small potted plant. Once he's gone, Shinpachi and Gintoki freak out from Hedoro's appearance. They also deduce that the increase Edo's pollen is being caused by the tree from Hedoro's home. Kagura thinks that he's a simple florist but Gintoki argues that a front for his plans for world domination. Furthermore, it's contrived that Hedoro plans on taking over the world by weakening the populous with the pollen fumigating from his home. Presumptuously, it's believed that the potted plant brought by Hedoro is a bomb and the group tries to evacuate leaving behind Sadaharu, much to Kagura's dismay. Catherine arrives and gives them a circulation notice and one of the people on the list is Hedoro. Afterward, Hedoro is seen innocently watering his plants as the Yorozuka group watches him from afar. A game of rock-paper-scissors is played between the Yorozuka to decide who approaches Hedoro and Shipachi is the one. Gintoki suggests that Shinpachi innocently drops the notice by Hedoro while people pass by. That notion is problematic as no one is on the streets at the time, so Gintoki and Kagura respectively act as a father pushing his baby in a cart. Seeing an opening, Shinpachi rushes forward with the notice. At that moment one of his sandal straps breaks causing the notice to fly out of his hands and into Hedoro's face. Later, the Yorozuya are sit in Hedoro's home as he sharpens a knife. With their future seemingly bleak, Hedoro thanks the trio and says for them to make themselves at home while he soon prepares them some snacks. Shinpachi and Gintoki try and start a conversation with Hedoro who gives the group macabre interpretations. Even when Hedoro gives his reasons for opening the flower shop the Yorozuka aren't convinced by the story. Acting like a martyr, Gintoki lunges towards Hedoro with his sword; Hedoro retaliates by throwing a rock at him. He then warns him that he almost stepped on a ladybug and that killing is not good. Terrified, Shinpachi and Kagura try and make a run for it, however, they're stopped by Hedoro as they almost knocked over some potted plants. Mustering his courage Gintoki lunges at Hedoro again and Shinpachi and Kagura make a run for it. While Shinpachi laments for leaving Gintoki behind, the man in question runs past the two scared out his mind. The trio runs through the labyrinth-like hallway trying to find an exit out of the place they reach a room with what they believe is a sacrificial altar. Hedoro is then heard in the distance and the trio hides in a bush out of view. Unable to find the group, Hedoro was about to look elsewhere but Kagura sneezes giving away their position. On the run again, they're pursued by Hedoro to the highest part of his home. Left with no other alternative, the trio jumps off the ledge, only to be caught by Hedoro. In the end, the Yorozuya survive their encounter with Hedoro but they and the citizens of Edo continue to suffer from the effects of the hay fever. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Otose (flashback) *Sadaharu (cameo) *Hedoro (debut) *Catherine (cameo) *Hiraga Gengai (Kagura's daydream) Trivia *When Gin is walking with Kagura dressed as a baby outside Hedoro's shop, they parody the manga Kozure O-Kami. Later in Episode 218. *When the gang is sneezing, they say many different names of known characters. Among them we can spot; Setouchi Jackson (a character from Cromartie High School series), Edith Hanson (an American personality in Japanese TV) and Michael & Janet Jackson (the famous singers) *When Gin is trying to prove that Hedoro would eat an innocent kitty, he makes a slight reference to Megaman 8's Opening "Electrical Communication" ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes